Long structures such as long fences restrict of at complicate an access to an area located behind these long structures. This area is typically monitored by manned patrols that travel along one side of the long structure while viewing the area position on the other side of the long structure.
Manned patrols are relatively costly, are of questionable reliability. In hostile environments manned patrols are associated with substantial risks. Replacing manned patrols by unmanned patrols systems can be beneficial if various technological obstacles are overcome.
There is a growing need to provide efficient systems and methods for evaluating an area located behind a long structure.